poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Experiments
Experiments are genetically-engineered creatures created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. 0-Series *'000 Cyber' - Designed to destroy everything he touches. *'001 Shrink' - Designed to change the size of any object by zapping a green ray from his eyes. Has the ability to fly. *'002 Doubledip' - Designed to double-dip foods by licking or double-dipping foods and then placing it back. *'003 Howcome' - *'004 Squawk' - *'005 Truxx' - *'006 Percy' - *'007 Gigi' - Designed to annoy others with incessant barking by howling or barking. Has the ability to talk and speak english. *'008 Carmine' - *'009 Pop' - Designed to discombobulate and cause frizzy hair by inflating and popping its tail. *'010 Felix' - Designed to sterilize and disinfect everything ins sight by sweeping with his tail, and using his nose like a vaccuum. He soon had problems cleaning and began throwing away anything thinking it was trash and tried sterilizing people, Jumba reprogramed him and he became a dirt maker. *'011 Inkstain' - *'012 Antitherm' - *'013 Furry' - *'014 Kernel' - Designed to pop Popcorn by popping it out of the opening on his head. *'015 Ruggles' - *'016 Malt' - *'017 Lidds' - *'018 Puck' - *'019 Clumsy' - *'020 Slick' - Designed to sell anything in sight by talking fast, and using sympathy. Capable of speaking english. *'021 Twang' - Designed to play music from Jumba's home planet and grow meaner and uglier by feeding off of people sympathy to grow stronger through playing musical instruments. Has the ability to play multiple insteruments. Has 2 forms each one worse. *'022 Hertz Donut' - Designed to confine, and prevent movement by firing ring-like donuts at a target. Has the ability to speak english, and hops instead of walks. *'023 Cyclo' - *'024 Hamlette' - *'025 Topper' - Designed to be a beaon, and to be a bright light that keeps people awake by emitting a bright light that helps alien fleets locate him. *'026 Pawn' - *'027 Plushy' - *'028 Lori' - *'029 Checkers' - Designed to make his wearer King or Queen by hypnotizing those around him. Capable of hypnotizing the first 28 experiments, but none made after him. *'030 Vialet' - *'031 Gotchu' - Designed to pinch by using his 4 claw-like hands. Says "Got You" when he pinches. *'032 Fibber' - Designed to detect lies by alerting the liar with a flashing light and a loud noise made from his mouth. *'033 Hammerface' - Designed to drive in nails around Jumba's house, and occasionally pounding living things by using his hammer-like head. *'034 Splort' - *'035 Philip' - *'036 Poki' - Designed to poke holes in liquid containers by using his spikey tail. Can hang upside down using his tail. *'037 Snipper' - *'038 Plats' - *'039 Atlas' - *'040 Backhoe' - Designed to scrape up vegetation by using his long claws. *'041 Kitsch' - *'042 Itch' - *'043 Cubesteak' - *'044 Forehead' - Designed to sing babershop music off key by singning out of tune. Able to speak english. *'045 Melvin' - *'046 Wedgie' - *'047 Lorider' - Designed to pull down pants by uWhen he eats chocolate he grows in size.sing his accordion-like body to stretch and yank down pants. *'048 Echo' - *'049 Picker' - *'050 Dunk' - *'051 Hocker' - Designed to spit acidic saliva by hocking them up using his abnormal sized nose. *'052 Coco' - Designed to turn things into chocolate by using her fingers. *'053 Whine' - *'054 Fudgy' - Designed to smother you with chocolate by manipulating his body to smother a target. *'055 Snarfhonk' - *'056 Nibbiolo' - *'057 Tenderizer' - *'058 Shortsheet' - *'059 Tornette' - *'060 Plink' - *'061 Anachronator' - *'062 Frenchfry' - Designed to be Jumba's personal chef, but made unhealthy food and attempted to eat the victims by using lightning speed to whip up unhealthy food. *'063 Pufferizer' - *'064 Nappifier' - *'065 Britfood' - *'066 Glam' - *'067 Shady' - *'068 Tom' - *'069 H.T.' - *'070 Flapjack' - *'071 Penny' - *'072 Stickystuck' - *'073 Cornerpiece' - *'074 Welco' - Designed to fire temporary indestructible bubbles by pushing her arms together and blowing bubbles out her mouth. *'075 WooWoo' - *'076 Bath Matt'- *'077 Zawp' - Designed to irritate people with his constant snoring by using his enormous nose to cause loud snoring. *'078 Snozzle' - *'079 Fogger' - *'080 Dan' - *'081 Backscratcher' - *'082 Plunge' - *'083 Grimple' - *'084 Subwoof' - *'085 Screwup' - *'086 Clink' - Designed to capture and confine other experiments by splitting itself apart and putting them in his holding cell tank in his stomach. *'087 Puddles' - *'088 Descriper' - *'089 Skip' - Designed to skip 10 years to the future by pressing a button on his head. There is a reset button on his head that takes you back to your present time. *'090 Fetchit' - *'091 Nutsy' - *'092 Gutman' - *'093 Unkind' - *'094 Louis B.' - *'095 Coaster' - *'096 Cable Dude' - *'097 Dogalarm' - *'098 Cooper' - *'099 Spot' - 1-Series *'100 Trickster' - *'101 Trike' - *'102 Stopgo' - Designed to cause traffic jams by using his traffic light-like head. *'103 Stamen' - Designed to prevent floral pollination by attracting alienizes bees to himself. *'104 Lapse' - *'105 Fold' - *'106 Spindle' - *'107 Mutilate' - *'108 Nudge' - *'109 Sounder' - *'110 Squeak' - Designed to annoy entire planets by talking fast and constantly. *'111 Mulch' - Designed to tear up the ground by using his mower-like body. *'112 Toons' - Designed to bring 2D images to life, and having the capability to "morph into any cartoon" by consuming the 2D subject and spitting it back out making it 3D, or consuming the image and plainly turning into it. Also called "Transmutant Experiment". *'113 Shoe' - Designed to cause bad luck by his horns being down. When his horns are turned up he causes good luck. *'114 Skyooz' - *'115 Sellby' - *'116 Switch' - *'117 Tock' - *'118 Fink' - *'119 Inverto' - *'120 Snafu' - Designed to foil enemy plans by using his appendages located on his head. *'121 Sappy' - *'122 Dorkifier' - Designed to cause victims to look dorky by zapping them with a pink ray. The clothes can be taken off when his horns are turned down. *'123 Carmen' - Designed to cause people to dance until they drop by firing off red blasts of "beat". *'124 Rhymer' - *'125 Gibberish' - *'126 Stank' - Designed to fire off repulsive odor by firing spheres of pink stinky odor. *'127 Dembums' - *'128 Bugby' - Designed to turn things into bugs by zapping them with a ray. Reprogrammed to only turn inanimate objects into lady bugs. *'129 Crutch' - *'130 Bonez' - *'131 Poik' - *'132 Spoony' - *'133 PJ' - Designed to play practical jokes by using his surroundings as well as other things he finds. *'134 Shredder' - Designed to shred important documents by using his shredding-like head. *'135 Remote' - *'136 Gloomy' - *'137 Flip' - *'138 Dropsy' - *'139 I Know You Are But What Am I' - *'140 Changeling' - *'141 Burr' - *'143 Clog' - *'144 Samolean' - *'145 Bragg' - *'146 Flashbomb' - *'147 Newton' - *'148 Weasel' - Designed to climb up planetary leader's pant legs during public appearances by using sly and sneaky tactics. *'149 Bonnie' - Designed to steal things by using the help from Clyde. Good with guns and other weapons. *'150 Clyde' - Designed to steal things by using the help from Bonnie and his bionical arm. Good with guns and other weapons. *'151 Babyfier' - Designed to turn people into babies by shaking powder out of his rattle-like tail over the target. Effects can be reversed by drinking coffee. *'152 Mamma Frita' - *'153 XYZ' - *'154 Frapp' - *'155 Burger' - *'156 Shopahol' - *'157 Hotl' - *'158 Finder' - Designed to find lost items by using his elongated snout and scence of smell. Has the ability to fly using his ears as propellers. *'159 Nacho' - *'160 Rabbit' - *'161 Grumbelly' - *'162 Tub' - *'163 Dumbell' - *'164 Lesdyxia' - *'165 Sandy' - *'166 Peppah' - *'167 Frizzy' - *'168 Redped' - *'169 Rolo' - *'170 Daze' - *'171 Rich' - *'172 Ditch' - *'173 Mitch' - *'174 Nopost' - *'175 Kite' - *'176 Allsox' - *'177 Clip' - Designed to eat hair by using her sharp claws. Has the ability to fly, also grows when she eats hair and can be "shrunk" by using shampoo and conditioner. *'178 Barkleigh' - *'179 Bumper' - *'180 Boggle' - *'181 Roberts' - *'182 Ollie' - *'183 Detour' - *'184 NPH' - *'185 Splutter' - *'186 Laakso' - *'187 Cal' - *'188 Forward' - *'189 Hotcold' - *'190 Florrie' - *'191 Roxy' - *'192 Breakup' - *'193 Will' - *'194 Trax' - *'195 Whoooa!' - *'196 Escalater' - *'197 Pretzel' - *'198 Carat' - *'199 Nosy' - Designed to tell everyones secrets by using his enormous nose to late diaries etc. Has the ability to speak english. 2-Series *'200 Adam' - *'201 Geigenstein' - *'202 Jam' - Designed to jam radar by using his high pitched screeching. *'203 Snipe' - *'204 Nosox' - Designed to make socks disappear by using his washing machine-like stomach. *'205 Cheney' - *'206 Maggie' - *'207 Barcode' - *'208 Hoax' - *'208 Smoot' - *'210 Retro' - Designed to render enemy weapons and technology useless by using his tongue to turn them into their most primitive state. *'211 Jangle' - *'212 2-Late' - *'213 UHF' - *'214 Pix' - Designed to take only bad pictures of people by using his camera lens like nose and develop them like a polaroid out his mouth. *'215 Crammer' - *'216 Key' - *'217 Rat' - *'218 Target' - *'219 Missy' - *'220 Millie' - Designed to plug holes in air filters by using her long tentacle-like arms. *'221 Sparky' - Designed to create crippling electrical surges by using his antenna. He eats batteries. *'222 Poxy' - Designed to disable planetary leaders by transmitting diseases, including purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes and uncontrollable burping. *'223 Glitch' - Designed to turn techonolgy against owners by entering the instrument and controlling it. *'224 Tweak' - *'225 Mashy' - Designed to crush uburnium by using his enormous mouth. *'226 Combo' - *'227 Butter' - Designed to batter through thick doors by using his tusks and large head. *'228 Melty' - Designed to melt enemy fortresses, weapons, and transportation by firing blue blasts from his mouth. *'229 Kingpin' - Designed to be a target for military war games by being unlucky. *'230 Checkup' - *'231 Sprok' - *'232 Poser' - *'233 Pitch' - *'234 Shush' - Designed to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations by using her ears as a microphone and her tail as a speaker. *'235 Docker' - *'236 Charger' - *'237 Blip' - *'238 Bworp' - *'239 Clickster' - *'240 Sap' - *'241 Press-5' - *'242 Brownout' - *'243 Pane' - *'244 Bore' - *'245 Sournote' - *'246 Creamer' - *'247 Qwerty' - *'248 Belle' - Designed to scare people with a loud high-pitched shriek by using her big and loud mouth. *'249 Sproing' - Designed to launch boulders by using her spring-like body. *'250 Lacrosse' - *'251 Link' - Designed to bind together incompatiable individuals by using his antenna to fire a blue slime binding targets. Mud will get the slime off. *'252 Crete' - *'253 Uncrete' - *'254 Mr. Stenchy' - Designed to be a ticking stink bomb by releasing a fowl odor. *'255 Mrs. Sickly' - Designed to be a ticking stink bomb by releasing a fowl odor. *'256 Addy' - *'257 Rattat' - *'258 Sample' - Designed to annoy enemies by looping random sounds he hears using his nose as a microphone and his ears as speakers. *'259 Rash' - *'260 GPS' - *'261 B. V. Beaverton' - *'262 Ace' - Designed to be pure good by performing heroics in the town. *'263 SFS' - *'264 Poach' - *'265 Wip' - *'266 10x' - *'267 Wishy Washy' - Designed to grant wishs by using his head as a magic wand and his stomach as a gauge for how many wishes are left to be granted. *'268 Celsenheit' - *'269 Gyrotta' - *'270 Gillmore' - *'271 Noso' - *'272 Wormhole' - Designed to create wormholes to parallel universes by folding itself together and spinning creating a wormhole. *'273 Boxboom' - *'274 Alexander' - *'275 Tickle Tummy' - Designed to tickle enemies into submission by using her long fingers. *'276 Remmy' - Designed to cause nightmares by entering through a victims ear and infiltrating their dreams. If the victims wake up while he is still in their dreams he will never leave they will have nightmares forever. *'277 Snooty' - Designed to mine snootonium by using his mouth/teeth. Snootonium is, on earth, more commonly known as snot. *'278 Pasthole' - *'279 Futurehole' - *'280 Benedict Arnold' - *'281 Ray' - *'282 Click' - *'283 Quarklifter' - *'284 Pixel' - *'285 Lax' - Designed to cause its target to quit working by zapping a target with a green ray from his antenna. Able to climb walls. *'286 Gellasifier' - *'287 Burl' - *'288 Boomer' - Designed to be a living boomerang by using its body as a boomerang. *'289 Stringulator' - *'290 U-Port' - *'291 Catalyst' - *'292 Whatsamattafoyou' - *'293 Vacuum' - *'294 Poppapoppup' - *'295 Spineless' - *'296 Crash' - *'297 Shortstuff' - Designed to destroy machinery by going inside and cutting the mechanisms and electrival wires using his claws. Has the ability to turn his body 360 degrees and his size was modified to make him bigger. *'298 Cat' - *'299 Dimensionator' - 3-Series *'300 Spooky' - Designed to scare people by morphing/changing into the target's worst fear. *'301 Progno' - *'302 Noidster' - *'303 Amnesio' - Designed to erase people's memories by zapping a red ray into there eyes. The word ohana must be spoken in order to restore the target's memory. *'304 Drag' - *'305 Spunky' - *'306 Roadrage' - *'307 Anna Stesia' - *'308 Jenny' - *'309 Smiler' - *'310 Fritzabrain' - *'311 Yellowstone' - *'312 Ben' - *'313 Thinktank' - *'314 Jones' - *'315 Chum' - *'316 Morpholomew' - Designed to morph any organism into any other organism by touching the "morphee" and changing them into the "morph-wanna be". Only able to morph people into something that he has seen previously before. *'317 Hyuckster' - *'318 Chortle' - *'319 Spike' - Designed to cause mass populations to be 99% silly and useless by pricking them with his spines. He was given protective armor to prevent his spikes from poking anyone. *'320 Cloudy' - Designed to depress others by constantly raining. Able to keep Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit fresh for longer by raining on them. *'321 Lightfoot' - *'322 Heckler' - Designed to verbally insult people by making jokes about the appearance or personality. His insults can be diffused by accepting that they are true. *'323 Hunkahunka' - Designed to cause artificial love by pecking a target that causes them to immediately fall in love with the next person they see. Water reverses the love effect. *'324 Ruinit' - *'325 Rack' - *'326 Pannix' - *'327 Molar' - *'328 Bugle' - *'329 Ava' - *'330 Serum' - *'331 Shagdog' - *'332 Cackle' - *'333 Hairy' - *'334 Miranda' - *'335 Popquiz' - *'336 Blooz' - *'337 Guilttrip' *'338 Crow' - *'339 Crowsfoot' - *'340 Nodesserto' - *'341 Wafty' - *'342 Greensleeves' - *'343 Chaching' - *'344 Dupe' - Designed to generate clones by using the appendage on his head. When generating clones the duplicates aren't as strong or as good as the original. *'345 Elastico' - Designed to distract enemies by performing tricks by manipulating and stretching his body. *'346 Stuckup' - *'347 Slobber' - *'348 Snappish' - *'349 Lotuseater' - *'350 Addly' - *'351 Whoover' - *'352 Yvonne' - *'353 Blackoutro' - *'354 Jesstifer' - *'355 Swapper' - Designed to switch peoples minds by each head aiming and firing a green beam at a targets eyes then it switches sides and transfers the minds into the opposite bodies. The voices of it's victims are also transferred, and this experiment is the only one who can switch it's victims back. *'356 Rippington' - *'357 Downes' - *'358 Manners' - Designed to make enemies too polite to fight back by sprinkling a sparkly dust on the victims. Capable of speaking english. *'359 Phoebe' - *'360 Drowsy' - Designed to put people to sleep by bleating like a sheep. Water reverses the affect and wakes up the victims. *'361 Aron' - *'362 Putdown' - *'363 Crankster' - *'364 'Sgo' - *'365 Queasy' - *'366 Xanad' - *'367 Ob' - *'368 Luddi' - *'369 Thomas' - *'370 Blueblood' - *'371 Simpatico' - *'373 Worrywart' - *'374 Demotifier' - *'375 Phantasmo' - Designed to possess inanimate objects by entering the object and bringing it to life. *'376 Cassandra' - *'377 Annie' - *'378 Lonelyhearts' - *'379 Grudge' - *'380 Judy' - *'381 Neg' - *'382 1-Imp' - *'383 Swirly' - Designed to hypnotize enemies into obeying the first command they hear by making his eyes swirl. The affect can be undone by the snapping of one's fingers. *'384 Woesmy' - *'385 Hoobie' - *'386 Hitch' - *'387 Substein' - *'388 Megan' - *'389 Facepainter' - *'390 Slimy' - Designed to trip up enemies by leaving a slimy trail. *'391 Barry' - *'392 Margaret' - *'393 Missandra' - *'394 Joe' - *'395 Polly' - *'396 Connie' - *'397 Spats' - Designed to make people fight with each other by firing a yellow bolt at it's victims by using his tail. The affects can be worn off by counting backwards from 10. *'398 Gus the Second' - *'399 Super-X' - 4-Series *'400 Precious' - Designed to control all other experiments by using her eyes. In order to neutralize this experiment she must be thrown into a volcano. *'401 Chafe' - *'402 Chile' - *'403 Zinger' - *'404 Bloom' - *'405 Lucky' - *'406 China' - *'407 Punk' - *'408 Berg I' - *'409 Gumshoe' - *'410 Jay' - *'411 Cowlick' - *'412 Char' - *'413 Botulator' - *'414 Crusty' - *'415 Patter' - *'416 Parslifier' - *'417 Sageonomificator' - *'418 Rosemary' - *'419 Vane' - *'420 Curdle' - *'421 Bustduster' - *'422 Doublecros' - *'423 Filibuster' - *'424 Decayer' - *'425 Mr. Brown' - *'426 Rewind' - *'427 Toepoke' - *'428 Gameover' - *'429 Klamp' - *'430 Slipknot' - *'431 Bluerinse' - *'432 Tonix' - *'433 Speck' - *'434 Monochrome' - *'435 Tony' - *'436 Steve' - *'437 Honk' - *'438 Potter' - *'439 Winceslaws' - *'440 Waistrel' - *'441 Choppers' - Designed to chop things in two by using his large spiked tail. *'442 Moldavia' - *'443 Taps' - *'444 Pooperson' - *'445 No-C' - *'446 Jacob' - *'447 Handprint' - *'448 Diesel' - *'449 Bellyup' - *'450 Sapsucker' - *'451 Pullplug' - *'452 Bob' - *'453 Trip' - *'454 Blackhead' - *'455 Mary' - Designed to be Jumba's Bounce by hip checking unwanted guests. Bounces rather than walks. *'456 Nub' - *'457 Hangnail' - *'458 Greaseprint' - *'459 Nobyte' - *'460 Noise' - *'461 Pacer' - *'462 Flat' - *'463 Keyz' - *'464 Sharpflat' - *'465 Skid' - *'466 Loomiere' - *'467 Scale' - *'468 Undewey' - *'469 Jitters' - *'470 Octopalmer' - *'471 Sneak' - *'472 Little Dorrat' - *'473 Tripsy' - *'474 Dizzifier' - *'475 Therman' - *'476 Hassinator' - *'477 Buzzcut' - *'478 Tireslasher' - *'479 Lotta' - *'480 Tappity' - *'481 Twitch' - *'482 Gesundt' - *'483 Hiver' - *'484 Buffie' - *'485 Period' - *'486 Grindz' - *'487 Crunkle' - *'488 Speirs' - *'489 Huggo' - Designed to squeeze the life out of enemies by using his tentacles. *'490 Stones' - *'491 Spikyhands' - *'492 Milston' - *'493 Enguard' - *'494 Mortamer' - *'495 Joy' - *'496 Froggifier' - *'497 Copywronger' - *'498 Floods' - *'499 Brad' - 5-Series *'500 Cooler' - *'501 Yin' - Designed to condense moisture in the air into water and spray it by using her tentacles. *'502 Yang' - Designed to fire lava blasts by shooting them out of the pits on his back. *'503 Comet' - *'504 Bling Bling' - *'505 Ploot' - Designed to coat and flood entire cities in a thick sludge by consuming and picking up trash then using it grow bigger and causing mass pollution. Air freshener can dissolve the sludge and turn 505 back to normal. *'506 Ug' - *'507 Woody' - Designed to eat wood at rapid paces by using his pincers. *'508 Phil' - *'509 Sprout' - Designed to sprout into an uncontrollable forest of destruction by using its vines to sprout more heads. *'510 Drill' - *'511 Wilt' - *'512 Bog' - *'513 Richter' - Designed to cause earthquakes by using his tail. *'514 Cone' - *'515 Deforestator' - Designed to cut down entire forests by using the blades on his hands and neck. *'516 Auntie' - *'517 Parch' - *'518 Flame' - *'519 Splat' - Designed to level entire cities by using his deceptively small roller. *'520 Cannonball' - Designed to cause tsunamis by using his large posterior and entering larger bodies of water causing massive waves. *'521 Wrapper' - Designed to wrap things up like a mummy by using his tail as wrapping tape. *'522 Tarantula' - *'523 Slushy' - Designed to freeze land by using his ice breath. *'524 Shovel' - *'525 Stoneface' - *'526 Gus' - *'527 Chip' - *'528 SPF' - *'529 Digger' - Designed to drill holes through planets by using his drill-like tail. *'530 Crybaby' - *'531 Hisee' - *'532 Strata' - *'533 Blowhard' - Designed to immobilize any object by flying them like a kite using his trunk. *'534 Crabweed' - *'535 Spectrum' - *'536 Polar' - *'537 Rust' - *'538 Autumn' - *'539 Algae' - *'540 Phoon' - Designed to create massive typhoon-like winds by using her snout and her tail as a bellow. She was mutated by Jumba's ray but reverted after being put to sleep. Sources state that she could possibly have the ability to transform at will. *'541 Swell' - *'542 Hallie' - *'543 Franklin' - *'544 Thresher' - Designed to thrash crops by using his mace-like appendages. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Disney characters